1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy conservation used to heat or cool buildings, the buildings having glass areas normally called windows, glass sliding doors and glass walls, these glass areas transfer heat from the building at a very rapid rate, the same applies to cooling the building, heat is transferred into the building, therefore energy used to heat or cool the building is wasted increasing the cost of heating or cooling, this device commonly called Shutter Shields.RTM. is installed in the building wall in place of standard glass areas, the device when closed will thermally insulate the glass areas when not being used, therefore, conserving energy and further reducing the possibility of forcible entry through the glass area means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art that concerns this application for patent letters is listed in the cross references to related patents. There are many shutter devices or constructions as noted as prior art, but none solve all the problems this invention solves which is an improved thermally insulated Shutter Shield device, when closed will create a double air chamber both sides of the Shutter Shield device which is sandwiched between an outer glass area unit and an inner glass area unit, this device will be a substantial improvement over the prior art, as known.